1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game machine in which preset characters are selected based on random numbers, and the presence of a win is determined.
2. Related Background Art
Game machines, e.g., slot machines, are started by the insertion of coins or medals into slots formed in the bodies and the operation of the start levers or the like to rotate simultaneously a plurality of reels having a plurality of kinds of symbols depicted on the outer peripheries. The reels have the same number of symbols arranged on the outer peripheries.
FIG. 1 shows symbol rows provided on reel outside peripheries of a conventional slot machine. Conventionally, all the reels have symbol rows having the same number of symbols depicted on the outer peripheries. Each symbol row has 16 symbols which correspond to stop positions (16 positions) of the reel. That is, one point on each of the symbols arranged on the reel outside peripheries is one of the stop positions. Each symbol row has e.g., 4 kinds of symbols (7B, 5B, 1B, blank). Winning combinations are ranked in the order of (1) 7B-7B-7B, (2) 5B-5B-5B and (3) 1B-1B-1B. For example, (1) 7B-7B-7B wins 100 points, (2) 5B-5B-5B wins 60 points, and (3) 1B-1B-1B wins 10 points. Based on these points, the payments of coins are pre-set.
Some slot machines include special symbols (e.g., "WILD") which can be accepted as different winning symbols. To give an example of this case, even when a combination of symbols along a winning line cannot be a winning combination because of one different symbol [WILD] (e.g., 7B-7B-WILD), [WILD] can be accepted as [7B], and this combination can gain 100 points as does (1) 7B-7B-7B.
But the conventional slot machines are common in developments of their games. A slot machine of which the game is more amusing and develops more positively is expected among the players.
"WILD" is a symbol simply for avoiding "LOST" of a game but does not positively develop the game. What has been described above is the same with other game machines, as of poker game machine, etc., which select preset characters based on random numbers and determine the presence of a win.